


It's All In The Idea

by JamieMac26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26





	It's All In The Idea

A hot, stuffy breeze blew through the open windows of the vehicle, encasing me in its sticky heat.  

The car was parked on the side of the highway, engine off, currently disabled due to the inconvenience that was a flat tire.  My boyfriend was at the rear of the suv, being blasted by the waves of energy that rose from the black asphalt. We were returning to LA from a small getaway, one that we had taken in the hopes of easing some of the stress that Dylan seemed to be facing on a daily basis.  As the rummaging near the rear continued, I cringed at the string of profanity that escaped his mouth. 

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you," I turned in my seat, shouting in his direction. 

He shook his head, his brow furrowing in frustration. "No, I want you to just stay in the fucking car," He spat, tossing our luggage out onto the gravelly shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and faced the windshield once again.  He'd been grumpy and short-fused for weeks.  The impatience with the healing process and the long break from working had definitely taken its toll on him.  I felt for him, I truly did, but I was beginning to grow weary of the constant outbursts.  Dylan was normally so kind and considerate, usually a true gentleman, but lately ... his attitude made me want to punch him. 

The car began to giggle as he had finally managed to extract the jack from its confines.

"Dylan, why don't you just let me call AAA." I stuck my head out the window, glancing down towards the back of the car.  

He looked up at me, his face streaked with dirt, "I told you I got this. I am perfectly capable of changing a damn tire."

With the finality in his words, I pulled my head back, my arms crossed over my chest, a frown forming on my lips. My foot tapped against the floorboards with impatience but in my heart I couldn't be mad at him.  Then an idea dawned on me and the frown was replaced with a sly smile.  

 

The drive home was made in uncomfortable silence. Dylan was refusing to keep a conversation going, instead, focusing his soul attention on the road ahead of us. I twiddled my thumbs, played with the radio, and worked on formulating my ingenious plan. 

A few miles outside of town, Dylan sighed heavily, "Look McKenzie I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier and for basically being a giant douche for weeks.

I reached across the console and brushed my fingertips along his arm, "It's okay. I know that you've been under a lot of stress lately."

He shook his head, grabbing my hand with his, "No...I shouldn't take it out on you, that wasn't okay." He gave my fingers a quick squeeze before releasing them from his grasp.

I smiled over at him, the wheels in my head continuing to turn, "I think I might have a way of helping you with some of that stress."

He quickly glanced over, "Oh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, does your mind have to go there, every time?"

He nodded, "Where else would you like for it to go?"

"Anywhere but to that place where I'm naked and give you sexual favors," I smirked at him before turning away. 

"But, but I like that place."

I laughed, really laughed, almost choking on my saliva. Oh, he'd like what I had in store for him, that's for sure. 

 

I glanced around the bedroom one more time, mentally placing check marks next to my list.  "Dylan, can you come here for a minute?"

His grunts could be heard as he pushed himself up off the couch, grumbling as he padded down the hallway. 

"What do you....  Whoa, what have you done to the room?"

That sneaky, sly smile found it's way back to my face as I took steps towards him. "I have an idea."

"Hmmm, and what would this idea entail?" He closed the distance between us, his arms snaking around my waist. 

I reached for the bottom of his shirt, my fingers creeping underneath, brushing against the warm skin of his stomach, "For starters, it involves you losing your shirt." I grasped the soft material and pulled upwards. 

He stood before me, his toned upper body on display, and I had to close my eyes momentarily to keep myself in check.  "Now, I'd like you to go and lay on the bed, but face down."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and as he sauntered past me, I shook my head and followed him over to the bed. I watched as he positioned himself, his arms under his head for support. I grabbed the bottle of baby oil that I had placed on the nightstand and crawled up onto the bed beside him.

"Kenz, as much as I appreciate what you are trying to do here, you know that it isn't necessary, right," He craned his neck to look over at me.

I nervously fiddled with the bottle, "I know that." My voice was quiet, "This is something that I want to do. Now, stop stalling and just try to relax, okay."

His soft chuckle made me smile, and I lifted up one leg, straddling his hips.  I sat, my ass perched on his and I wiggled a little, trying to evoke a reaction. I was rewarded with a low moan. I squirted a small amount of oil into my hands, just enough to glide over his skin effortlessly. I leaned forward, placing my hands on his shoulders and slowly working my fingers into the knots that had formed in his muscles.

"Dylan, can you spread your arms out of me?" I began to feel his normally tense disposition melt as I worked my way down both of his arms. With my chest pressed against his back and I stretched out towards his wrists.  His breathing slowed, his heart thumping methodically.

I paused, sitting up to rid myself of my shirt. Tossing it onto the floor near his, I bent back down, an idea popping into my head. 

I stuck out my tongue, running it up along his spine. He shivered, the movement spurring me on further. I kissed the back of his neck, continuing to work my way around to the bottom of his ear. I took my time with the sensitive spot behind his earlobe, his moaning grew a little bit louder. I inched down, sucking on the curve that lead to his shoulder. My hands moved down this sides with featherlight touches. He leaned into my lips, increasing the pressure. I glanced at his face, his eyes closed, his breathing deep. I pulled back, licking my lips as I moved myself further down his body.

I lifted myself up onto my knees, tapping his hips with my fingertips, "Lift your butt up." 

He did as he was told, and I reached beneath him. Grasping the button of his jeans, I popped it open before pulling the zipper down. I shimmed his pants down off ass, before crawling off the bed. I grabbed the cuffs and started to pull them down off of legs.

"Flip over onto your back," I demanded of him, as he lay before me in nothing but his boxers. He did as he was asked, his smile playful as he met my eyes. 

I slipped out of my shorts, moving to crawl back to my previous position, only this time straddling his already hardened member.

He was watching my every movement and with a little more added oil, my hands slide across his chest. "Will you please close your eyes, it's hard to do this with you staring at me?"

He shook his head, "Are you kidding, there is no way I'm going to miss any of this."

I rolled my eyes, gasping as he reached up to pull me down, his lips meeting mine. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across my bottom lip. I granted him access and he attacked my tongue with an onslaught of fury. The kiss was heated, full of passion and his hands reached up behind my back, unclasping my bra. As my bare skin pressed against his, it ignited a fire. His hands exploring every inch of me that was unclothed. His touch was warm, almost hot, like I was being bathed in sunlight. I melted into him, my moans muffled by his lips. 

I whimpered when he pushed against my shoulders, breaking the intense contact between us.

"McKenzie come here," His breaths were ragged. 

"What are you talking about," I questioned, "I'm here right here."

"No, no...come here," He gestured towards his face.

My breathing hitched, but I did as he asked. My legs were a bit unsteady, even on my knees, as I inched my way up his body. With my thighs on either side of his ears, he pulled my panties to the side, his warm breath sending a shudder from my core up through my abdomen. His tongue was hot, and I had to grasp the headboard for support. My breathing picked up speed, and an intense ball of energy erupted in my lower abdomen. I glanced down, his dark hair peeking out from between my legs. I reached one hand down, taking a hold of his soft locks. The pressure built, and I squealed when his fingers were added to the onslaught.

"Dylan," I rasped. My grip on his hair tightened and my thighs squeezed his ears, as a wave of pleasure coursed through my body. 

He waited for me to ride out my wave, before grabbing my hips and maneuvering me back down his body. I watched as he licked his lips before running the back of his hand across them. He pulled me down and attacked my mouth with his once again.

My body was flush against his, and I could feel him hard against my stomach, "I think that we need to put that to good use." 

He chuckled as he wrapped one arm around my torso, flipping us over so that he was perched on top of me, "I think that we can arrange that." His kisses continued their attack of my skin, moving down and settling on my breasts. He sucked and pinched as I wiggled underneath his touch. His mouth moved further down, this fingers hooking themselves into the waistband of my underwear. He slid them off my legs, tossing them to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. He then set to extracting himself from the last barrier between us. The boxers soon found their place amongst the other forgotten remnants.

He settled himself amidst my legs, his mouth finding one once again as he reached between our bodies to slowly slide himself into my awaiting center. I adjusted to him quickly and he soon worked himself up to a rhythm. My hands grasped for his arms, clinging to them as I brought my hips up to meet his. His pace quickened, our pants and moans synchronizing. With each thrust, we both came closer and closer to our climax. I felt my muscles start to clench around him, as he twitched within me. I wrapped one hand up around the back of his neck, pulling him down so I could kiss his full lips. I wanted to breathe him in as he pushed me to my peak.

His rhythm slowed as he rode out my wave of ecstasy, his lips moving to my neck as my eyes were clenched tight as the pleasure pulsed through my body. His breathing hitched and a loud moan was muffled by my skin as he pushed in one more time. He collapsed on top of me and I smoothed his wet hair back, away from his face.

"Well, that was... that was," He panted, the words not escaping his lips. 

"I told you I had a plan," I kissed him gently before he rolled off of me, his arm still wrapped around my torso as he buried his face into my neck.

He chuckled, the vibrations bringing on a quick shudder, "I think that you need to have more ideas and that we should make executing them a daily occurrence."

"If it helps with the stress, I think that we can arrange for that to happen." I giggled as his hand cupped my breast before reaching down and pulling the bedspread up over our naked bodies.

He turned us over, his arm pulling my backside closer to his body, "It definitely helped, I'm feeling so very relaxed." His voice was husky, as sleep quickly took over.

A small smile danced across my lips as I snuggled into him.

 


End file.
